Tidings of Comfort and Joy
by LMCofTIC
Summary: Does Scott Tracy's prediction at the end of Projected Losses come true? Sequel to that story.


**TIDINGS OF COMFORT AND JOY**  
_By LMC_

_Does Scott Tracy's prediction at the end of "Projected Losses" come true?_

_Rated PG-13._

* * *

_So bring him incense, gold and myrrh. Come peasant, king to own him. The King of kings salvation brings, let loving arms enfold him._

He turned as the door opened and smiled as he watched her walk in. Snow lingered on her hat and coat. It melted on her nose and clung to her eyelashes.

_This, this is Christ the King, whom shepherds guard and angels sing._

She dropped her purse by the door and smiled as her hat and coat fell to the floor.

_Haste, haste to bring him laud, the babe, the son of Mary._

The music played softly in the background amid shadows cast by the twinkling lights of their first Christmas tree together as husband and wife. A star shone from the top and beneath its sweet-smelling boughs lay gifts stacked three and four high.

_What child is this, who laid to rest on Mary's lap is sleeping?_

He rose to his feet as she entered the room, her hair shining in the lights, her eyes sparkling because they loved him. That look, he knew, was his alone.

_Whom angels greet with anthems sweet while shepherds watch are keeping._

He gathered her in his arms. "Well," he whispered into her ear. "What did the doctor say?"

She leaned back, and like the age-old tale told the world 'round, her face seemed to be glowing. "You're going to be a daddy," she said.

_This, this is Christ the King, whom shepherds guard and angels sing. Haste, haste to bring him laud, the babe, the son of Mary._

He enveloped her in his arms. "Oh, God," he said, fighting the emotions building inside. "Lucy." Then he leaned back again to look into her eyes. But it wasn't Lucy this time. It was...

* * *

"Jenny!" he cried, sitting bolt upright in bed. He looked around wildly, half expecting to find himself in her home in Kansas. But of course he wasn't there at all. He was in a suite in Manhattan. His bedroom door was thrown open, startling him. 

"Dad?"

"What?"

The light was flipped on and there stood Scott, clad only in boxers, hair sticking out at all angles. "Jesus, Dad, what the hell happened?"

"What do you mean?"

Scott looked meaningfully at his bed. When Jeff looked down, he realized it was in a state of utter chaos. The comforter, sheets, blanket and pillows were everywhere, mostly on the floor. The mattress pad and sheet beneath him were soaked and he grimaced when he realized he was sweating profusely.

"Another nightmare?"

"I guess so," Jeff sighed, swiping at his forehead with his arm as he swung his legs out over the side of the bed.

"Dad, let me call the maid, we'll get you some clean sheets."

"No, son, don't worry about it." Jeff looked at the bedside clock. It read five a.m. "I doubt I'll be getting any more sleep anyway."

"You were dreaming about her again, weren't you?" Scott asked, perching on the edge of the room's one large overstuffed chair. "About Jenny North."

Jeff cast a sharp glance in his son's direction, fully prepared to tell him to butt out. But when he saw the concerned look on Scott's face, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Scott cared about him, that was all. "Yes, about her. And about your mother."

"About Mom? Really?"

Jeff knew he had Scott's full attention now. "Yeah. About the time she came home right before Christmas and told me she was pregnant with you. At least, that's what I thought at first."

"Dad, she would've found out about me long before Christmas."

"I know. It wasn't really her. It looked like her when she came in the door, but then later it turned out to be..."

"Jenny." Jeff nodded. "Jenny telling you she was pregnant." He nodded again. "With your child." Jeff nodded a third time. "Wow."

"I know." Jeff sighed again as he pushed himself to his feet. "Oh, well. Guess I'd better get in the shower before I drive the birds away."

Scott cracked a smile at the familiar use of his grandmother's saying and watched his father enter the master bathroom. Leaning back in the chair, he contemplated how much his father had changed since what he and his brothers had come to call The Jenny Incident. Jeff had been pretty tight-lipped about it while awake, but on occasion Scott had heard him call her name in the middle of the night when they were traveling together. He'd also caught him staring out over the ocean when he thought no one was looking, or gazing up into the night sky, probably wondering where she was and what she was doing.

There was no doubt about it. Their father had been hit by Cupid's arrow but good where Jennifer North was concerned. Of course, that wasn't her name any longer – none of them knew what it was. But even now, nearly a full year after Jenny had entered Jeff's life and walked out of it only two days later, everyone in the family could see how deeply she'd affected him. They'd talked about it amongst themselves, and they all felt bad for him. In fact, nobody understood it more than Jeff's sons, for each of them, at some point in their lives, had felt the same way about someone as their dad obviously felt about Jenny.

But there really wasn't anything to be done about it. With the Hood still at large, Jenny would never be safe being herself, nor would she be safe around the Tracys. The Hood would be looking for her wherever they went, knowing of Jeff's feelings as he did. Yes, his dad had even confessed that to him one night. Oh, not that he _had_ the feelings, of course. Just that the Hood had _said_ he did. It made things dangerous for both Jeff _and_ Jenny. And then, of course, there was all the rooting out they'd been doing. Over the past year, they'd found no less than twenty-three employees the Hood had planted. It hadn't been easy finding them, but each had been dealt with according to their situation, and Scott felt good about how much they'd accomplished in that arena.

But the project...well, that was the one down side to everything. They were so busy trying to get rid of the Hood's spies...and rescues around the world had increased almost exponentially...that they'd had little time to take Jenny's place on either the Moon Colony or Long Range Space Exploration projects. Scott, John and Alan had been working as much as possible with the team Jenny had assembled, but over the year they'd dropped off one by one, citing loss of interest or lack of cohesion. Without someone there full-time to keep it all together, the Moon Colony and LRSE projects were quickly becoming terms that were persona non grata in the hallowed halls of Tracy Corporation.

Even with six Tracys, they couldn't do it all. Most of the rescues took all five of Jeff's sons, now that Thunderbird Five was completely automated, with him on Base having to keep up with regular daily Corp paperwork and International Rescue business. Keeping tabs on, and in contact with, all of IR's agents was a task in and of itself. Jeff had delegated most of that to Penny, much to everyone's relief, but it still left the core of the work for both organizations to Jeff and Scott. Gordon had half-jokingly stated he was certain the world must be about to end because the sheer number of disasters, both natural and man-made, had increased by 432 over the past eleven months. That meant the boys were gone for days at a time, if not on duty, then traveling with their dad to investigate possible spies within the company.

As it was, Scott had been hard-pressed to leave Tracy Island this time around. But his father had needed him for this particular trip, and Scott felt responsible for supporting his dad, especially as the holidays drew near. Thanksgiving was approaching, and he knew Jeff wanted this latest business taken care of before the end of the month. They'd found what they suspected to be one more spy, who had a home on the eastern end of Long Island where he spent the weekends. But during the week, he was a Tracy Corp employee, one of the accountants in their Manhattan office. So Jeff and Scott were off once again to root out the bad guy and try like hell to keep their company's...and family's...secrets safe.

It was Saturday morning. Today they'd be traveling out to Greenport, on the North Fork of eastern Long Island, to pay a surprise visit to Howie Michener. The man was nearing retirement, and had a wife and six grandkids to spoil. Jeff and Scott had talked it over, and neither had any doubt that a few low-key threats would make Michener crack like an egg. They planned on being away from home no more than three days, max. By Monday, Jeff had felt, they'd have plugged this leak for good.

But as the sounds of the shower came his way, Scott wondered how much longer things could go on like this. Every one of them was burning the candle at both ends, and it was showing in their response times and on their faces. Gordon was rarely animated any more, and Alan never started fights, which was more than a little unusual. Virgil was too tired to ever play the piano, and John spent most of his time in his room sleeping when he wasn't working on business. And then there was the maintenance on the Thunderbirds. Brains and Tin-Tin had been working overtime to cover what the Tracy sons could not due to being gone so much.

Scott knew something had to give somewhere. Almost every IR agent was keeping their ear to the ground for the Hood, who hadn't shown his face since Virgil had shot him in Kansas. Thorough searches throughout a two hundred mile radius from the sight had turned up no trace of the master criminal. He'd slipped through their fingers like sand, and Scott had an idea his father had been kicking himself every day since that one, eleven months and three weeks ago. In whatever time he could make, Jeff was constantly trying to follow up leads with Penny or one of the other agents, but as time had passed, Scott guessed his dad had realized how futile his attempts were going to be.

And he knew why Jeff was so hell-bent on capturing the Hood. But there simply wasn't time to do it all. Scott had even talked with his brothers about the need for bringing on fresh blood. Eventually, they all knew they'd have to disband sooner or later. Scott and Virg were both already feeling the tug of time, and the fact that they'd not yet had a chance to start families of their own. John had started longing to be part of things in the outside world, and Gordon had even been overheard talking about WASP again. Alan had all but given up racing. There just weren't enough hours in a day. And Jeff...well, he and his brothers had reasoned, Jeff had put in his time, from the time he'd joined the Air Force at 18 through to now, Jeff Tracy had worked like a sonofabitch. Maybe it was time he got a chance to enjoy life rather than being chained to a desk and a secret organization 'til his dying day.

Yes, Scott thought as he rose to his feet, things had to change. How or when, none of them knew. But if they didn't change soon, Scott didn't know how much longer his family could keep on this way. Most of the world viewed the men of International Rescue as supermen. But in reality they were flesh-and-blood people who had dedicated themselves to an idea and a way of life. A way of life that was becoming harder and harder to keep up with.

"Maybe it _is_ time for fresh blood," Scott said softly as he left his dad's room. "Maybe we no longer have a choice."

* * *

It was nearly eight a.m. when the limousine hit the small coastal town of Greenport, Long Island. Scott remembered when Long Island had gained independence as its own state, separate from New York. It had been nearly four years now, and the new state was thriving, beating every negative opinion about the move that had ever been made public. So much so that the island of Manhattan was itself considering a separation. Scott nearly laughed out loud. That fight had been going on for over six months and had all of New York in an uproar. For their part, it didn't matter to the Tracys one way or another. They'd do well whether their headquarters was in the state of New York or the state of Manhattan. 

As they drove along the quaint town's main street, Jeff watched the early morning joggers with or without their dogs, as their breath puffed in the chilly Atlantic air. The gray ocean was in stark contrast to the brilliant blues of _his_ island, but there was something about the eastern seaboard that Jeff always found refreshing. The nip in the air, the smell of fish, the threat of storm clouds and the salty sting in your nose reminded him of the old sailor stories he'd heard in his youth. Salty old seamen who spent weeks on the unforgiving Atlantic in boats Jeff himself wouldn't be caught dead on out there nowadays. Striving to catch enough fish to feed their families for the year, tales of accidents and unfaithfulness, of lovesick wives standing on the shores day in and day out watching for their menfolk to return.

The East Coast held hundreds upon hundreds of years of history in its berth. Jeff felt a connection with it, personifying the United States of America, the country's struggle for freedom and independence, and the birth of a nation. Things had been new and fresh for the people who settled here, and the history books were full of the exciting stories that Jeff had loved as a young man. Excitement and adventure, those were the days, he thought. Now, however, though he still loved the historical aspects of such tales, he wasn't feeling as keen to be a part of the adventure as he once had.

He supposed he could chalk it up to old age. Whatever happened to the old man sitting in his living room with grandkids playing at his feet? Looking up to find his wife of many years smiling fondly down as he regaled the tots with stories of flying through the air, of landing on the Moon, of the feats of Thunderbirds One through Five. _You are getting old, Jeff Tracy._ Yes, that must be it. He was sixty-six now, which was only four years away from seventy. Hell, his mother was already ninety-five and still as spunky as ever, so it wasn't longevity that concerned Jeff. It was _life itself_. When was the last time he'd sat out on the beach just to watch the sun set in a blaze of glory? When was the last time he'd enjoyed a lazy day in bed? When was the last time he'd just sat down on a cold night with a cup of hot cocoa--?

He closed his eyes. He knew damn well what the answer to that last one was. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes wearily as the limousine pulled to a stop at a house nestled among the dunes right on the beach. Scott placed a hand on his arm. "We're here, Father."

"Yes, I see that," Jeff replied. "Got the paperwork?"

"Right here," Scott said, patting the briefcase on the seat between them.

"Okay. Let's go, then."

The two men exited the limo and walked up the driveway to the home's front door. Jeff rang the bell, but there was no answer. "Maybe he's not up yet," he suggested. After a few seconds, Scott knocked on the door, but again, no one answered. "Are you sure he's here?"

"Agent Twelve reported in this morning. Said Michener and his wife came home at around six-thirty last night and hadn't left the house since."

Frowning, Jeff tried to peer through one of the front windows, but its blinds were drawn and he couldn't see in. "Try his number," he said, going for a look through a second window. What he saw made him pale. "Forget that," he said to Scott. "Call the police."

"What?" Scott asked, cutting the cell line he'd opened. He walked up next to his father and nearly dropped the briefcase. "Oh, shit."

"Exactly. Call 911 _now_."

Scott nodded and dialed the number on his phone. Within moments, he'd been connected. But Jeff heard nothing except the sound of the surf not a hundred yards from the house. He couldn't take his eyes off the two dead bodies inside. Nor the pool of blood so obvious beneath them. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He backed away from the house, eyes darting everywhere at once. Scott was still on with the dispatcher, but he grabbed his arm and pulled him backwards with him.

"Dad?" Scott asked as he hung up the phone. "What is it?"

"I don't know," Jeff said, still looking in every direction. "I don't know, but we have to go."

"We can't, I just called the cops!"

"I know, but...we have to go, son. Something's not right here."

Scott frowned. His father was acting very, very odd. Still, he supposed they could call the local police later and come up with some sort of explanation for not staying at the scene. Then again, Scott thought, he hadn't given them his name. They would never know he and his father had been here. But only if they high-tailed it out of here now. Scott nodded at his father and the two hurried back up the driveway and into the waiting limousine.

"Where to, Mr. Tracy?"

"Main Street," Jeff replied. "And fast."

* * *

"Father, what was that all about?" 

"I don't know, Scott. I just got a really bad feeling. Contact Agent Twelve."

Scott nodded and flipped open his cell phone. He dialed the number and let it ring. But all he got was voice mail. "He's not answering, Dad."

"You said he was staking out the house."

"Yes. I talked to him not an hour ago."

"I thought that blood looked fresh. Where was his vantage point?"

"He didn't say, Dad. I don't get your train of thought."

"If he were still on the stakeout, he'd have answered his phone. And if he'd seen someone murder the Micheners, he'd have called you."

"Yeah, you'd think. Unless maybe he didn't see it."

"But he would've seen _us_. He knew we were coming this morning, didn't he?"

"Yes," Scott said, realization dawning. "Yes, he did. He would've been watching."

"And he would've come out to join us. He was supposed to do that, I gave him the order myself."

"I didn't even realize he wasn't there, Father. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, son," Jeff said, squeezing Scott's leg briefly. "I just got a really bad feeling out there."

"You think the killer was still around?"

Jeff shook his head, his gaze fixed on some random point in front of him. "I don't know. But I wasn't about to wait to find out."

* * *

They had breakfast at a small café on Main Street, then spent about an hour walking the town, ostensibly searching for antiques, but in actuality waiting to hear any news from Tracy Island about what had happened. Virgil was monitoring all the local Long Island frequencies, and was to report as soon as he heard so much as a peep about the double murder. But each check-in came and went with no news, and Scott and Jeff soon found themselves standing in front of the same café at lunch time. 

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to check in to a motel out here," Jeff said as they were seated at an outside table. "I don't want to leave until I know who killed the Micheners and why."

"What are you thinking, Dad?" Scott asked as Jeff looked across the street. All color drained from his face as his jaw dropped. "Dad?" Scott followed his father's line of sight, but there were at least a dozen people where his eyes landed. He looked back at Jeff, who had risen to his feet. "Dad, what is it? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Jeff looked down at his son. "I...I may have, at that." His eyes returned back to whatever he was looking at. Scott stood and tried once again to figure out what or who he was looking at, but couldn't. Jeff dropped the napkin he'd been holding to the table. "I'll be right back."

"You'll what? Where are you going?"

"Scott, just stay here. And keep your eyes open." With that, Jeff Tracy walked out the ornate wrought iron gate onto the sidewalk. He looked both ways before loping across the street.

Scott walked up to the edge of the low fence surrounding the café's outdoor patio and watched as his father hit the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street and kept jogging along, his eyes most definitely on a target. And this time, Scott realized exactly what that target was.

"My God, it can't be," he breathed. "It just can't be."

* * *

Jeff didn't believe it. His eyes had to be deceiving him. He kept them on her, though, refusing to even blink lest she disappear when he reopened them. To his surprise, she suddenly turned left, walking through a small, black wrought iron gate and up the front walk of a large, two-story blue house. It looked pretty old, perhaps one of the town's originals. He stopped in front of the gate, watching as she turned the key in the lock. 

"Jenny?" he said. The woman froze. "Jenny, is that you?"

She turned slowly to face him. Though her hair and eyes were now dark brown, there was no mistaking the face. Her mouth formed a perfect O as she took in the man at the end of her walk. "Jeff?"

Jeff smiled and unlatched the gate, walking through and letting it swing closed behind him. "I thought it was you."

"What are you doing here?"

"We're here on business. What are _you_...is this where you relocated to?"

She nodded, smiling as he approached. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Me too," he replied, walking up the steps.

"Come in," she offered, opening the door for him. He turned and backed in, never taking his eyes from her. She had to smile. Evidently, whatever it had been was still there, even after nearly a year.

"I like you with dark hair," he commented as she closed and locked the door behind her. "You...live here alone?"

She nodded, hanging the keys up by the door and depositing her purse on a nearby table. She brushed past him and placed her bag of groceries on the counter in the kitchen, him following her all the way. "So what brings you to Greenport, Jeff?"

But instead of an answer, she felt his hand on her shoulder. Slowly he turned her around so they were face-to-face. "Jenny," he whispered. He leaned in and touched his lips to hers, softly reclaiming the last moment they'd shared together. Her hands raised to his chest, then snaked up around his neck as her mouth opened to allow him access. Many long minutes passed as they deepened the kiss, pressing into one another so hard there wasn't a millimeter of space left between them.

Finally the need for oxygen made them pull away, gasping for breath. "Jeff," she breathed. "You know you shouldn't be here."

"Kyrano says everything happens for a reason," he argued softly. "I wouldn't be here now if there wasn't a reason."

She smiled and grasped his hand. Looking back at him, taking in the look on his face, his shining eyes and his broad grin, she knew she was doing the right thing. And without another thought on the matter, she silently led him up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Scott frowned as Virgil called in for the fourth time since their father had disappeared into the blue house. Finally he could take it no longer. "She's here, Virg," he said just as Virgil was about to sign off. 

"Who is?"

"Jenny," he whispered. He was in the back of the limo, and the soundproof wall was up between him and the chauffer, but still he was taking no chances.

"You're kidding. In Greenport?"

"Yes. I didn't believe my own eyes, but from the look on Dad's face and how he took off down the street after her...and...well, he's been in her house for over an hour now."

"He _what_? Are you sure he's okay?"

"I buzzed his watch once. I got the DND sign."

Virgil laughed out loud, a hearty sound that just made Scott burst out laughing as well. "Whoa-ho-hoa, go, Dad!" Virgil guffawed.

"Now, stop it, Virg. You _know_ it's dangerous for them to be together. I've been sitting out here in a parking lot with a bird's eye view of the house since he left our table."

"Any activity?"

"Not on the outside," Scott replied sarcastically. "You know, it somehow seems unfair that he's getting some while I'm sitting out here in the limo with—"

"Your thumb up your ass?"

Scott narrowed his eyes as Virgil chuckled and raised his hands in mock surrender. "Listen, you, I have to return back to the island _some_ time."

"Mercy, mercy!" Virgil grinned. Then his face became serious. "You know what I don't like?"

"That you're not here getting any either?"

He shook his head, the moment of mirth gone. "No. That the man we pegged as one of the Hood's spies is dead, that we can't get hold of Agent Twelve, that there hasn't been a single word on any frequency about the Micheners and that Jennifer North just _happens_ to be in the same town as all that."

Scott looked back up at the house. "You have a point. I have half a mind to go back out there myself."

"What, to the house? What if the murderer is still there?"

"Why would he stick around?"

"In case you two came back."

"What are you getting at, Virg?"

"I have a bad feeling in my gut. And just a few moments ago, Kyrano asked me to caution you two. I guess he's got a bad feeling, too."

"You think the Hood's here?"

"Well, Dad obviously thought something was pretty wrong out there given how you told me he had you high-tail it off the scene."

Scott nodded thoughtfully. "I would hate to break up Dad's little reunion, but you may be on to something."

"If you interrupt him, he might very well kill you."

"Yeah, I know. But if I don't, _he_ might be the one who ends up getting killed."

* * *

"I'm so glad you're here." 

"So am I," he smiled, kissing her as he pulled the sheets up over their bodies. Several minutes passed before they both came up for air.

"Man, can you kiss," she said, running her hands through his hair.

"Guess the old man hasn't lost it, huh?"

"Old man, my ass. You're better than most men _half_ your age."

He laughed out loud, then his face became serious. "I haven't forgotten you."

"Nor I, you. Why do you think I'm still single?" she teased as he gathered her in his arms.

"I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you across the street. I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me."

"Well, I'm awfully glad it wasn't." Jeff sighed, burying his face in her long, dark hair. "Tell me how things are going," she said softly. "Your family, the company...International Rescue."

He pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck. "Oh, busy as hell."

"How have you done rooting out the spies?"

"Slow going, but we've got twenty-three out already. In fact, that's why we're here in town, to get rid of another one."

"What?" she asked, alarmed. "One of his spies is _here_? In Greenport?"

"I'm afraid so. Or, at least, he was. Before he was murdered."

She whipped around in his arms, eyes looking wildly into his. "Murdered?" she squeaked.

"Yes. At least, I'm guessing it was murder. Howie Michener and his wife. Scott and I headed to their home at eight this morning. When we got there, we saw them through a front window, dead on their living room floor."

"Oh, no."

"Yes. And we can't locate our agent who was keeping an eye on Michener for us."

"Jeff, you don't think..." she breathed, closing her eyes and throwing herself back onto a pillow. "My God, you don't think it's him, do you?" Her eyes opened wide. "What if he's found me?" she asked, body tensing as she raised up on one elbow to look into his eyes. "What if he knows I'm here? Does he know _you're_ here?"

"Now, Jenny, we don't even know that it has anything to do with the Hood."

"No, but it's a damn coincidence, isn't it? You finding Michener, coming all the way out here only to find he's been killed. Then your missing agent and all this just _happens_ to occur where _I'm_ living?"

"Well, I _had_ thought of that, now that you mention it."

"Oh, Jeff, you don't think...I mean...you don't think _I_ have anything to do with this."

He reached out and gathered her in his arms. "If I thought that, I wouldn't be lying naked in bed with you," he said.

"Mmm," she moaned as he nibbled his way from her ear down her neck to her shoulder. "I guess not."

At that moment, a funny sound was heard by both. "What the hell is that?" she asked, startled.

Jeff growled in frustration. "My wrist comm. Hang on a minute." He rolled over and grabbed his watch off the nightstand. "What, Scott?" he answered, his tone of voice leaving no doubt as to the degree to which he was annoyed.

"Father, I'm sorry to disturb you. Virg and I debated, but I just had to."

Jenny watched in amazement. She'd never seen someone talk into a watch before.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Well, I've been out here in the limo since you followed...well, it _is_ Jenny, isn't it?"

Jeff had the decency to turn a bit red as he nodded. "Yes. It's Jenny. What about it?"

"Oh, nothing, Father. It's just that I've been sitting out here not doing a damn thing, and Virgil hasn't heard spit about the murders. I want to go back out there."

"You _what_? No way, Scott."

"But Dad, what about Agent Twelve? None of us can get hold of him, and you can't tell me if the murders had been normal run-of-the-mill murders that the whole eastern end of Long Island wouldn't know by now. Why the hush-hush?"

Jeff sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You and Jenny are thinking along exactly the same lines, I'll bet."

"The Hood?"

He nodded. "And if that bastard _is_ here, then he probably knows we are."

"And if he knows we are," Scott said grimly, "then he knows she is."

Jenny's frightened face turned toward him. "Yes," he said. "I think for right now we have to assume that might be the case."

"Then you two need to get out of there, and now," Scott said. "I'll have the driver pull right up to the front sidewalk."

"No," Jenny said. "There's an alley around back. The back door is only about six feet from it."

"Right," Jeff told Scott. "Pull up in back. We'll be out in ten minutes."

As the channel closed, Jeff turned and grabbed Jenny's arm just as she was about to hop out of bed. "I'm not letting you go again," he said. "I can't, Jenny."

She smiled. "You're taking an awful big risk."

"No," he replied. "It's time you stopped running. I'm not letting that sonofabitch have control over my life anymore."

"Your life?"

"You're damn right, my life." Jeff reached over and grabbed his underwear and pants, pulling them on quickly. Then came the socks and shoes and finally the shirt. When he turned, he saw that Jenny had quickly pulled on a skirt and sweater, toeing into shoes and tying her hair back into a ponytail.

"I've got to pack some clothes at least," she said.

"No," he shook his head as he secured his watch around his left wrist. "We've got to go now. I'll buy you whatever you need later."

She nodded and took his hand. They'd made it halfway down the steps when they realized they weren't alone in the house. Jeff motioned for her to move back up to the second floor. He hadn't anything to use as a weapon, but he knew he couldn't just wait for whomever it was to find them first. Slowly he made his way down the steps. He peered around to the left, but found the sitting room empty. So he stole into the small hall and looked into the living room. Again, empty.

He made his way down the hall and looked in the room to the right. The dining room. It, too, was empty. That left only the kitchen, straight ahead. Taking a deep breath, Jeff was about to inch closer to its doorway when a man dressed all in black from head to toe jumped out at him. They struggled for a moment as Jeff tried to wrestle him to the floor, but the man wriggled free and raced out the front door.

"Scott!" Jeff yelled into his watch. "Where are you?"

"Just pulling up around back, why?"

"Jenny, come on! Now!" She came running down the steps and took his outstretched hand. "Scott, open the door!"

They banged out the back screen door just as Scott got the limo's door open for them. They piled in and Scott slammed the door shut. "Step on it!" he said to the chauffer. "What the hell happened, Dad?"

"Someone was in the house. He attacked me, then ran out the front."

"Did you recognize him?"

Jeff shook his head as Jenny grabbed his hand tightly. "No, he was wearing a ski mask. Couldn't see a thing."

"Shit," Scott swore, looking over at Jenny then back to his dad. "Then I guess our assumption has just panned out into a full-blown fact." He turned his attention to Jenny only. "Miss North, I'm afraid you've been compromised."

* * *

"I've been living under the name Emily Watson. Doing odd jobs here and there, most recently at the town library and as a part-time bank teller." 

"Have you talked with anybody? Made any friends?" Jeff asked.

"No. None at all. I've kept to myself. I guess my neighbors recognize me, call me Emily and everything. But I don't socialize. I never go anywhere, I don't speak to anyone unless one of my jobs calls for it." She looked up as Jeff paced the aisle of the private jet. "I was only just able to stop looking over my shoulder every time I left my house. And now...now he's back."

"Well, that's why we're getting you out of here."

"I still think we should've told the police. Or at least called them to find out about the Micheners."

"Scott, that's exactly what he's waiting for," Jeff reminded him. "One slip-up like that and we could all be dead."

"I'm sorry, I'm doing it again, aren't I? Putting you and your family in danger?"

Jeff stopped pacing and looked down at her. "It's not your fault, Jenny. I guess he was bound to catch up with one of us sooner or later."

"I'm just glad we were here when it all went down," Scott added.

"You are?"

"What?"

"Glad."

"Oh," Scott smiled. "Yes. I am. You may have only known my father for a short time, Miss North, but...let's just say you really got under his skin." Jeff turned and made as if to cuff his son, but Scott ducked, chuckling good-naturedly. "Truce!" he called out, putting up his hands.

Jenny smiled. "Now I see why Jeff speaks so highly of you, Scott," she said. "It _is_ good to see you again."

"And you," he nodded. "Well, Dad, I'm going to go check the flight plan with the pilot. Then I'm going to start digging for info. I'll keep you posted."

"Okay, son," Jeff nodded as he took his seat next to Jenny. He sighed as their hands entwined.

"You know, Jeff, you're not obligated to protect me."

He looked at her in confusion. "Who said anything about being obligated? I'm protecting you because I _want_ to."

"But you've done so much for me already. Saving me from my u—from the Hood, getting me a new identity, paying for my relocation and a fresh start. Jeff, it's more than any woman has the right to ask for."

"That's just it," he said, smiling and cupping her face in his hand. "You never asked for anything."

She half-smiled as they kissed, then settled back into the seat. "I just wish I knew what really happened back there. If it really was the Hood."

"I wish I knew that, too. One way or another, I'm going to find out." Jeff looked her square in the eyes. "And I'm going to put an end to this once and for all."

* * *

_O Holy night, the stars are brightly shining. It is the night of our dear Savior's birth. Long lay the world in sin and error pining, 'til He appeared and the soul felt its worth._

Jeff lay in bed. There was a chill to the air, and when he saw the beautiful snow globe on the dresser across the room, he knew why. It was December. Very nearly Christmas. He smiled as the sound of singing reached him from behind the door of the master bathroom.

_A thrill of hope, the weary world rejoices. For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn._

Jeff closed his eyes and sank into his pillow. Never had he been so content. Never had he felt the love he felt surrounding him now. He watched through the half-open door as his wife toweled herself dry.

_Fall on your knees. O, hear the angels' voices. O night Divine._

He practically salivated when she walked into the room. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, bar none. Her smile lit the room as she came over and sat down next to him.

_O night when Christ was born._

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, treasuring the feel of her body against his own. "Merry Christmas, Jeff," she whispered.

_O night Divine, O night. O night Divine._

"Merry Christmas," he whispered back. "Merry Christmas, Lucy." He pulled away to give her a kiss and gasped. For it wasn't Lucy. It was...

* * *

"Jenny!" Jeff cried out, jerking in his seat. 

"Jeff!" He turned and looked wildly at her, only then remembering where he was and why. "Jeff, what is it? I'm right here. What _is_ it?"

Scott looked up from his seat across the way. He knew exactly what it was, but the look his father shot him told him his opinion was neither wanted nor needed right now. "Nothing, I...I guess I just had a nightmare or something." But Jenny caught the brief look on Scott's face. She made a mental note to ask him about it later. "How far out are we, Scott?" Jeff asked, making a concerted effort to slow his breathing.

"We'll hit LA in about thirty minutes, Father. An hour to refuel and refresh, then on home. And I have some information you might like to see."

"All right. I'm hitting the lav. When I get back, we'll go over what you've found."

Jenny watched Scott pretend to ignore her as Jeff made his way to the back of the jet. "Scott?"

"Mm?" he replied, still not looking up from his laptop.

"He's had those before, hasn't he?"

"Hm? Had what?" He still wasn't looking at her.

"Those nightmares. About me."

Scott looked up at last, his eyes seeming to bore holes through her skull. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about."

She just nodded and turned to look out the window. Scott was dead loyal to his father, of course, which only made her admire every one of them all the more. She supposed it had to be that way for them to function as International Rescue. Hell, for them to even function as a family, not to mention owners of the top company in the U.S. and most of the rest of the world. Jeff was someone who inspired loyalty to the nth degree. That's why she'd been unable to continue betraying him. He was goodness. And when you found goodness, you wanted to follow it. To keep it.

Or at least, _she_ did.

Even so, there were no guarantees. This sort of relationship, if it could be called that, was a bit odd, to say the least. After the way they'd started out, well, it could've been considered "okay" to proceed. But then everything that had happened with the Hood and them having been out of touch for so long...and now all this. Jen was starting to be convinced that she was nothing short of a damn jinx. It seemed like every time she came into direct contact with Tracys, all hell broke loose. And nothing was worth risking their lives, she decided as she watched Scott concentrating hard on his laptop.

Good men, all of them. And what she'd told Jeff earlier had been the truth. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him all this time. Did that mean she loved him? Oh, hell, she didn't know. Had she ever really known real and true love? Did true love mean the other person's face kept showing up before your eyes without warning? Did true love mean you could hear his voice in your head at all hours of the day and night? Did true love mean the few precious moments you'd spent together replayed over and over and over in your memory like a broken record?

Jen didn't know, but she'd felt something unexplainable, and from the way they had touched and moved together, she dared to think he felt it, too. Then again, she had to be realistic. Technically speaking, they had known each other for barely 48 hours almost one year ago. Then today, they'd known each other for what...three hours total? Just because they'd slept together didn't mean there was a relationship of any sort at hand. All it meant was that Jeff had discovered someone who'd shown him a bit of an exciting time a while ago, and that seeing her again had stirred something up for him. Something he felt the need to express with his whole self.

She wanted to believe it. She wanted to believe that he was madly in love with her and that she was madly in love with him. She wanted to believe it was Fate, or Kismet. She wanted to believe he would save the day, sweep her off her feet and carry her off to his island paradise where she would spend the rest of her days showing him in every way possible how she felt. But that was a dream..._not_ reality.

The reality of the situation was that although she'd never wanted to hurt anyone, she was a former thief who'd stolen information from Jeff's company and given it to her uncle. And that her one-time uncle was a man hell-bent on destroying both her and the Tracys. And that the Tracys were International Rescue. And that the entire world depended on International Rescue being there whenever disaster struck. So if you followed that line of thought, she was putting millions of people in danger.

Kind of made you look at life from a whole new perspective.

Jen sighed as she leaned back into the plush seat and closed her eyes. She wanted Jeff. Of that much, she was certain. But what right did she have to give in to her wants when so much more was at stake?

* * *

Jeff flushed the toilet and looked up at himself in the lavatory mirror. He saw something in his eyes that he hadn't seen in more years than he could count. Those moments spent with Jen in her house had been the first time he'd been with another woman since Lucy. And to his great surprise and relief, he hadn't felt an ounce of guilt. They were two different women. And he'd given his time to the memory of his beloved wife. Many, many years spent pining for her, lost in his memories of her. Yet now, when at last he'd been able to have what he'd only realized last year that he longed for, it seemed that it would only come at a price. 

Damnable Hood. If he had never existed, Jenny would've just been a project manager, one who took Tracy Corp to new heights with the Moon Colony and LRSE projects. And Jeff would have fallen in love with her, and they could've been together. Life would have been good. But the Hood _did_ exist. And he'd used Jenny to try and hurt Jeff and his family. Thankfully her good character had brought that arrangement to an end, but now here they were again, on the run for their lives. His split-second decision to keep Jenny with them and protect her at all costs now nagged at a corner of his mind.

But Jenny was a very small part of the equation, he thought. For it was no secret that the Hood coveted International Rescue's technology. And it was pretty easy to extrapolate from what they knew of him precisely what he'd _do_ with it if he got his hands on it. And so in a way, the Tracys had been 'on the run' from the Hood from the moment Jeff's dream had started taking shape into a reality. And, if he really wanted to be honest with himself, it wasn't Jenny putting him and his family in danger at all. It was Jeff himself.

It was Jeff who'd thought up International Rescue. It was Jeff who'd put his billions to use making it a reality. And it was Jeff who'd wanted his five sons to man the operation. Hell, they were in danger every time they went out on a rescue. Any day of any year, it was always a possibility that one of them would not come back alive. And yet they did it. Rescue after rescue, through some close calls that were way too close for comfort. But they still did it. Jeff supposed it was testimony to what bound them so close together as a family. To the traditions started by his father and mother. Sure, what they did was something they all could be more than proud of: laying their lives on the line for complete strangers just so those strangers had a fighting chance to live.

And it may have been all well and good when they were younger. Scott had only been 30 when IR performed its first rescue, and Alan just 21. Now, though, it was 11 years later, and while 41 wasn't old by any stretch of the imagination in 2037, it was old enough that Jeff couldn't help but think of what Scott had missed out on. Jeff had had his opportunity for family and career. In fact, he'd had both at the same time. Even after Lucy had died, he'd still had the opportunity to go out and make his fortune. And he'd succeeded. But what did Scott have? Memories of his accomplishments in the Air Force so many years ago? The knowledge that what he did was tantamount to Don Quixote fighting the unbeatable foe? For there would always be disasters. And there would always be victims.

But Scott would not always be 41. At his age, Jeff had already done most of what he'd wanted to do with his life. But had Scott? Jeff was no fool. He knew damn well that all of them had been burning the candle at both ends. He could see it in everyone's eyes, his own included. What with Tracy Corporation business in an upswing, the spies they were hell-bent on rooting out and the increased number of rescue calls, the Tracy family was spread far too thin. His mother, though still active, was growing more and more frail. Tin-Tin and Brains were going insane with the Thunderbirds and other rescue equipment, and his boys were just plain beat.

So where did that leave him? Where did it leave International Rescue? His sons thought he didn't know, but he'd overheard them late one night after a debriefing on their latest rescue. He'd heard them talking about getting some help. Scott, John and Alan definitely wanted to stay part of Tracy Corporation in one capacity or another. Gordon had dreams of rejoining WASP now that his back injuries had finally been taken care of once and for all. And Virgil...well, he hadn't heard Virgil really specify what he wanted, but he figured he wanted what Scott did, and that was a family of his own.

They were all grown men. More than grown. Well into adulthood and with a good many years ahead of them. It wasn't that Jeff had explicitly asked them to sacrifice their _entire_ lives to him and IR. But he hadn't exactly given them an out either, had he? No, he realized as he continued to stare into his own eyes. He sure hadn't. Maybe the boys were right. He wouldn't be able to run both Tracy Corp and IR forever, and as he looked deep inside himself, he realized he didn't really want to. Both were well-oiled machines, but they still needed the family hand one way or another, he insisted upon that much.

But he had found someone new. Someone he thought he might just consider important enough to _not_ want to work all the time. And this was for the second time in his life. Didn't Scott, Virgil and their brothers deserve to at least have a chance at a first time? Jeff rubbed a hand down his face, then bent over and splashed it with cold water. First things first, he told himself. They'd take care of the one man who could bring them to their knees. And then...then there would be changes. He promised himself...and his sons...that.

* * *

"What'd you find, Scott?" Jeff asked as he walked down the aisle and took a seat next to his son. 

"Well, Penny got herself to Long Island on Fireflash. She and Parker have checked out the Michener home, but there isn't a trace that anyone was killed there."

"What?"

"Nothing, Dad. No blood, no tape marks, nothing. Like it never happened and was never investigated. She also went to Agent Twelve's home. It had been ransacked, but she can't find any trace of him. She's checking out leads now, but says it may be some time before she comes up with anything useful. I don't expect to hear from her again until about five hours from now."

Jeff ran a hand through his hair, leaning back and sighing as he looked across the aisle to where Jenny was reclined, sleeping. "You know, if he _is_ following us, we're going to lead him right to Base."

"I'd thought of that. I don't think we should go home."

"Well, we can't just stay on the mainland forever." His train of thought was interrupted by Scott's watch signaling an incoming call.

Scott raised his watch level with his face. "This is Scott Tracy."

In spite of some unusual interference that made the screen a bit fuzzier than usual, Lady Penelope appeared in the watch. "Hello, Scott. I'm afraid we've run into a bit of trouble."

"Trouble?" Jeff repeated, leaning over so he, too, could see Penny. "What kind of trouble?"

"A most _unfortunate_ kind!" came a low, growling voice. Jeff's and Scott's eyes widened as a new face filled the watch. A face neither of them recognized. "We meet again, Jefferson Tracy."

Jeff's jaw set, right along with Scott's. "What do you want, Hood?"

"Oh, it's very simple. I have one of your people. You have one of mine. A fair exchange, mm?"

Jeff's heart started pounding in his chest. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have anyone or anything that belongs to you."

"Come now, you wouldn't want anything to happen to the fair and lovely Lady of England, would you?" They watched in horror as the Hood put a gun to Penelope's head. "I know you aren't quite as fond of her as you are of my _niece_, but I can't believe you would just let her die."

"You _bastard_," spat Jeff.

But the Hood only laughed. "You will come alone with Jennifer to the Gila National Forest in New Mexico. I am transmitting the exact coordinates now. If you are not there in five hours, your Lady and her butler will _die_."

Scott's watched blanked out. He looked up at his father. When their eyes met, unspoken thoughts passed back and forth between them at a rapid-fire pace. Finally Jeff turned away, looking over at Jenny, who was not only now fully awake, but looked as though she'd heard most, if not all, of the conversation with her former uncle.

Jeff's mind spun out of control. Penny was like a member of his family. Hell, she _was_ a member of his family. He knew her so well, and Parker, too. It'd be a cold day in Hell before he let anything happen to either of them. But then there was Jenny. The woman who had whirlwinded into his life, at first seemingly innocent, then had changed to enemy status, then back to good again. He'd been unable to stop thinking about her for the past year, and now he'd found her again, only to...to what? To turn her over to the Hood?

No way. He couldn't do it. But he couldn't let Penny die, either. He turned back to Scott. "I want every available agent with combat knowledge in that forest now," he ordered. "I want the rest of your brothers here in double-time. And I want you to contact Colonel Terry. He owes me, and I'm about to ask for payment."

"Yes, sir," Scott nodded, rising and heading for a satellite vidphone near the rear of the jet.

Jeff rose and headed up to the cockpit. He told the pilot to file a new flight plan, and told him exactly where. With that done, he returned to sit down next to Jenny.

"Jeff, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You should just trade me."

"Are you out of your mind?" he practically bellowed. "He'll kill you!"

"Yes, but if you don't...Jeff, I saw the look on your face when you saw whoever this Penny is. You care a great deal for her."

"Yes, I do. But that doesn't mean I'm willing to sacrifice one life for another. Penny wouldn't want that."

"Jeff, listen to me," she said, drawing his face around so that their eyes met. "I've already caused you so much trouble. I lied to you, I betrayed you, and still you've shown me nothing but kindness. But I'm not worth any more trouble for you, your family or those you love."

"You _are_ one of those I love," he said softly, reaching out to touch her cheek. His words surprised even him, but goddammit, they were true. He shook his head sadly. "I can't lose you, Jenny. I can't lose another..." His voice cracked and he looked away.

Jenny wrapped her arms around his right arm and laid her head on his shoulder. "How are you going to get her back, then?"

"By springing a surprise of my own on the Hood," Jeff replied. "I already told you, I'm not letting him control my life anymore. We'll get Penny _and_ Parker back, and without sacrificing you."

When he looked back at her, she believed him one hundred percent. If anyone could pull it off, she knew, it was Jeff Tracy. Still, she just didn't think it was right. Maybe by the time they got to New Mexico, she could change his mind. But only if...her face fell. Only if he thought she wasn't who she said she was. He'd just admitted he loved her. A man in love wouldn't let the woman he loved just be led to her death. And though she did believe Jeff was capable of anything he set his mind to, she was also keenly aware of what the Hood was capable of.

Jenny took a deep breath and buried her face in his chest as his arm came around her shoulders. If she couldn't convince him otherwise, she realized she might have to take matters into her own hands. As far as she could see, it might come down to being the only way to keep Jeff from losing whoever Penny was. _I don't want to die,_ she thought, fighting to keep her breathing steady. _But I don't want her to die in my place._

* * *

"...and as long as we have the entire area surrounded, he can't possibly get away," Jeff concluded. He looked into the faces of each of his sons transmitting from Thunderbird 2, and Scott, seated by his side. They were speaking via the vidphone at the rear of the jet. "Listen to me, boys. I know this is some dangerous stuff we're walking into. But Penelope's life is at stake. I won't let her die." 

"We're with you 100, Dad," Gordon said as the rest of them nodded their assent.

"We don't want Penelope _or_ Jenny to die, Dad," Virgil added.

"And we want that bastard Hood as much as you do," Alan said with a scowl.

"John?"

"Dad, none of us will ever really be able to have any peace unless the Hood is dealt with once and for all. I'd say this is our opportunity to take him down."

"See, Dad? We're all with you. Now, I say we need to get this plan into action. Colonel Terry and his men are standing by for your orders."

All at once Jeff flashed back to his military days. His days of giving orders, of commanding men, of flying missions and striving to be the best. He looked at each of his sons in turn. "I don't say it as much as I should," he said softly. "But you are the finest team in the world. I'm honored to call myself your father. And I'm proud of each and every one of you."

The brothers exchanged uncomfortable glances, but the grins on their faces told their true feelings. "Just give the word, Dad. We all know what to do."

"The word?" Jeff quizzed, quirking an eyebrow at his eldest. "Okay, son. The word is given."

Jeff backed away as Scott took over the vidphone, giving orders, making arrangements, basically taking over the entire operation. For a moment he felt left out in the cold. Sure, it was _his_ plan, and sure, he was ultimately in charge. But he watched with barely concealed admiration as Scott handled it like the pro he knew he was. Yes, he _was_ proud of them all. And they were fully capable of handling all of this without him, he guessed. His earlier thoughts about big changes came back to him now full-force. Maybe it wasn't only time for changes for his sons. Maybe it was also time for _him_ to start thinking about stepping down.

* * *

Jeff kept in contact with Colonel Terry via two-way headset as he drove. Scott was in charge of the same things that made him an expert at Mobile Control – getting everyone where they had to be, when they had to be, also using a headset. Three hours had passed; they'd taken off from LA, all right, but had not gone on to New Mexico at all. Instead, they'd landed in Flagstaff, Arizona, and were now headed out to the Gila National Forest via a large, black Hummer Jeff had purchased on-the-spot from a local Flagstaff car dealer. Jeff and Scott knew the Hood would be looking for their jet over New Mexico airspace. Chances were, he'd have eyes out over the surrounding states as well, but they decided it was best to take every precaution and use every potential advantage they had, and so at last they neared their destination. 

"Scott? Report."

"Everyone's set, Father. Thunderbird 2 has landed just north of the forest. Team met no resistance, Two is secure. Colonel Terry?"

"Terry's men are in position. We had a little trouble with Sector C due to terrain, but the men have just reported in that they're green."

Jen watched and listened in fascination. It was like being on the front lines of a war, with everything taking shape around you and you having no idea how the hell it had all happened. Her attempts to talk Jeff out of doing anything other than turning her over to the Hood had proven futile, to say the least. She figured the exchange would probably go down face-to-face: she and Jeff on one side, the Hood and Penny on the other. Jeff had kept the operation details pretty secret, so she really didn't know what they had planned at all. But if it got to the point where they _were_ in a face-to-face, she knew what she wanted: Penny back to Jeff safe and sound.

For the more he'd talked about her, the more Jen had wondered just how close the two were. He sounded like he loved her a great deal, yet she couldn't tell what _kind_ of love it was. The same as he felt for his sons? Or the same as he felt toward her? Had they had a past history together in terms of a relationship? Or was it a matter of trying to save a best friend rather than a lover? They'd told her that Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward was in charge of all of International Rescue's agents. That she herself was the top agent, quite possibly in the world. That she and her butler, Parker, had gone to the ends of the Earth and back to save Jeff's and his sons' tails on more than one occasion. And that her information, insight and dedication were extraordinary.

But Jenny wondered if there weren't more to it than that. Maybe one of his sons was involved with her? Then again, did it really matter? Jeff had told Jenny he loved _her_, not a handful of hours before. And that meant he wasn't going to let either of the women meet a deadly fate at the hands of the Hood. Still, Jenny sat there kicking herself for what she'd done. Oh, how she wished she could take back how things had happened. Why had she thought it okay to share company secrets like she had? Loyalty to a man who didn't even trust her enough to tell her his name? And to what end? The destruction of this incredible family?

It was almost too much for one woman to bear on her shoulders. So much was at stake here. So very, very much. And in spite of their assurances to the contrary, Jenny knew she was responsible. She looked over at Jeff, who glanced sideways at her and offered her a wink, but there was no mirth in it. He was trying to reassure her, but he and Scott were so tense she thought their muscles might just spring out of them at any second. "Jeff?" she finally asked. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Do?" he repeated.

"Well, you've got everybody else doing something – your sons, the military guys you called in. And I've been here with you the whole time, but nobody's told me what you want _me_ to do."

Jeff looked back at Scott as though seeking confirmation of something. She saw Scott nod his head, which prompted Jeff to speak. "We don't want you to do anything. We want you to stay safe."

"You're kidding. You're risking your lives and I'm supposed to what, wait in the car?"

"That about sums it up," Scott said.

"No way. Come on, guys, I'm the one who got you into this a year ago. The least I can do is help you get out of it."

"Jenny, you're not trained in combat. Your skills are battling over conference room tables, not sniping hostiles."

"Well, isn't he going to ask to see me?"

"We're not planning on letting it get that far," Scott said matter-of-factly. "So you won't _need_ to be seen. By anyone."

"Okay," Jeff said, abruptly pulling the Hummer off to the side of the road. "From here on in, it's just me. There's the Jeep Colonel Terry left for me."

Jenny looked up to indeed see a Jeep sitting empty on the opposite side of the road. "Wait, you—you're going in there _alone_?"

"Technically, yes. That's what the Hood wanted. Non-technically, no. Gordon's hiding in the trunk of that Jeep, and he should have a dark brown wig with him. Virgil and Alan are stationed right at the coordinates the Hood gave us. John is on the other side of the clearing there, and Colonel Terry's men are all over the forest. Special operations: you don't see them or hear them unless they want you to."

"But you're a sitting duck in that open Jeep," Jen said as Jeff got out of the car. She quickly opened the passenger door and ran around the front. "Wait!"

"I have to go. I want to be there earlier than the pre-arranged time."

"I know," she replied. "I just...I wish you wouldn't take this risk. You or...or Gordon, or any of your sons. Just let me go with you. He'll take me, you'll get Penny, and you're done."

"Jen," Jeff said, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking right into her eyes. "Do you really think the Hood is a man of his word? That he'll just give me Penny and Parker if I hand you over to him? Do you _really_ think he's going to just let us _leave_?"

"I..." she faltered, looking away. "I guess not, no. From what you've told me and what I already know on my own, he'll kill you on sight."

"That is a distinct possibility."

"Which means I may never see you again." She fought to keep her emotions in check, but to have found Jeff again only to lose him?

"I'm wearing a bulletproof vest. And I've got the men in the forest covering me." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be okay."

"Dad," Scott said as he climbed into the driver's seat. "Gotta go."

Jeff nodded, wrapped his arms around Jenny for a far too brief hug, then jogged across the road and tapped on the trunk of the Jeep. Jen looked at Scott, who indicated with a nod of his head that she was to get back into the Hummer. She looked back to see a man about Jeff's height with ginger-colored hair standing with him. She recognized him as Gordon Tracy, and felt a pang as he put the dark brown wig on his head. _I shouldn't be letting them do this,_ she thought. But one look back at Scott told her she didn't have a damn thing to say about it. With one last look at Jeff as he climbed into the Jeep's driver's seat, she ran back around the Hummer and jumped in.

The rest of the thirty-minute drive was spent in total silence. Scott was busy keeping things in order and driving, and Jen? Jen felt lost. Alone. Terrified. What if she never saw Jeff again? What if all this was for naught and the man she...the man she _loved..._was killed because of it? What if he lost one of his sons because of her? What if the Hood damned them all to Hell and just dropped a bomb on the whole goddamned forest? What if--?

She was startled out of the impromptu pity fest by a funny beeping. Looking over at Scott, she saw him frown as he looked down at his wrist communicator. Then he raised it closer to his mouth. "This is Scott Tracy."

"Hello, dear boy. How are things?"

Scott slammed on the brakes, the Hummer's large tires squealing and leaving at least five inches of rubber on the asphalt as the huge vehicle skidded to a stop. Jen looked wildly at Scott as _he_ looked wildly at his watch. "Penny?"

"_Penny_?" Jen repeated.

"Scott, what is it? You look as though you've just seen a ghost."

"I...Penny, where _are_ you?"

"Why, on Long Island, of course. We've been following up leads on the Micheners and Agent Twelve. That's what I told you we'd be doing." Scott just stared at her open-mouthed. "Well, for heaven's sake, I know I'm early checking in, and I admit that I seem to have lost my compact, but such manners, Scott Tracy!" she admonished.

"But...you're supposed to have been captured."

"What? Captured? By whom?"

"The Hood! He...he called...I mean, _you_ called...and he put a gun to your head..."

"My God," Jen breathed. "Jeff!"

"He's walking into a trap!" Scott cried. He pealed away from the shoulder of the road. "This is Alpha calling Beta. Come in, Beta." Jen's heart raced as, apparently, Scott received no response. "Beta, this is Alpha Dog, come in."

The look on Scott's face told Jenny everything she needed to know. "No," she breathed, leaning forward with her head in her hands. "Oh, God, no."

"Scott, would you _please_ tell me what's happening?"

"I can't, Penny, not now. Scott out. Virg! Virgil, come in! _Now_!"

"This is Virgil, what's going on?"

"Something's wrong. The Hood doesn't have Penny, Virg. She just called me. From fucking Long _Island_! She's been there this whole time!"

"What the _hell_? Where's Dad?"

"I can't raise him. _Tell_ me you've seen him. _Any_ sign of him or the Hood."

"No way, Scott. In fact, we were just about to call you. John, Alan and I regrouped. Colonel Terry's got a couple men here and none of us have seen any activity at all. We were going to ask you where they were."

"Shit!" Scott swore, flooring the Hummer. The speedometer moved up beyond eighty...ninety...nearing one hundred. "Colonel Terry, come in!"

"Terry here."

"Colonel, any sign of my father or brother?"

"No, sir, there has been no activity in any sector."

"What the...where the _hell_ are they?" Scott turned to Jenny. "Get your head out of your hands and _look_, dammit!"

"Look where?"

"Out the window, I don't care, just look! Look for the Jeep, Dad, Gordon...clothing...anything!"

Jenny nodded and stared out the window, willing Jeff and Gordon to appear. Willing them to have just had a system malfunction with the headset. Willing them to be well. Endless minutes passed. She screamed and yelled, "_Stop!_" at the same moment Scott saw him. He slammed on the Hummer's brakes. Smoke billowed into the air as the tires, once again, left quite a bit of themselves on the road. The Hummer stopped mere inches from what appeared to be a woman wandering in the middle of the road. But when Scott got a better look, his face drained of all color.

"Gordon!" he cried, flying out of the driver's seat and running around to the front. "My God, Gordon!"

Jenny hopped out, too, and ran to stand next to them as Scott pulled the brown wig off his brother's head. Gordon's pupils were fixed and dilated, and he was incoherent, mumbling something about eyes and his father, but nothing that made any sense. No matter how Scott tried, he couldn't get anything out of him, and was just about to take him to the back of the Hummer when a low, menacing laugh stopped him in his tracks.

Jen froze. She knew that laugh. After what had happened in Kansas, she'd know it anywhere. _Oh, God._ She gulped and closed her eyes. _He's beat us._ Tears sprang to her eyes. _Oh, Jeff..._

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the indomitable Scott Tracy," the Hood drawled. "Welcome to my party. Unfortunately for you, the rest of the guests you invited _won't_ be joining."

"Where is my father?" Scott asked, his face a mask of stone.

"Oh, him? Well," the Hood replied, turning on a flashlight and pointing it upwards, "he's right here."

Jenny followed the flashlight's beam and let out an involuntary scream. "Jeff!"

"Jenny," they heard his whispered reply. "S-Scott."

Scott shook with barely concealed fury. For there, hanging at least twenty feet off the ground, was his father. He had a noose around his neck but his feet were touching a bough just high enough to keep him from hanging. When Scott took a better look, he realized the Hood was holding a rope tied to the end of that bough.

"No false moves, eldest child," the Hood said mockingly. "Or you shall see your father hang."

"Get Gordon in the Hummer," Scott whispered, pushing his brother toward Jenny. She grabbed Gordon's arm and headed to the driver's side back seat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" the Hood called out.

Scott watched in horror as the Hood lifted something off the ground. "Oh, shit. Jenny, run! _Run_!"

She grabbed Gordon's hand and pulled him away from the Hummer and across the road. But with Gordon being so out of it, they didn't get _quite_ far enough.

* * *

Virgil, John and Alan both felt and heard the explosion. "Jesus fucking Christ!" John said as they watched a fireball rise above the tree line. "What the _hell_?" 

Just then Virgil's headset crackled to life. "Virg! Get everyone over here _now_!"

"Come on!" Virgil cried, waving his arm in the direction of the explosion. "Gamma to Colonel Terry."

"Terry here."

"Get all your men over to that explosion, and _step_ on it!"

"Understood!"

Virgil ran as fast as his legs would carry him. John's more lithe form meant he was faster, and he raced ahead, with Alan filling the space between them. The men ran and ran, their hearts pounding in their chests, adrenaline racing through their veins.

_OhmyGodScottpleasetellmeyou'reokay_...

_JesusChristwhere'sdadwhat'shappened?_

_Pleaseletthemallbeokay_..._Dad...Scott..._

* * *

"Jenny!" Scott cried as he picked himself up off the ground. The Hood had used a rocket launcher to blow the Hummer to smithereens. The shockwave slammed Scott into a tree, and for a few moments he'd had the wind knocked out of him. He couldn't see beyond what was still burning on the other side of the road to know whether or not the Hood was still there. But he also couldn't see Gordon or Jenny, and given the direction they'd taken off in, he knew he should've been able to. "Jenny!" he yelled again. 

Then, even over the sound of the Hummer's remains crackling away, he heard that dreaded laugh. Slowly he picked himself up off the pine needle-covered forest floor and stepped back up onto the road. He forced himself to stay calm as he approached the other side. But what he saw made him close his eyes in disbelief before reopening them to confirm what had been his father's worst fears. Because now the Hood was not alone.

"You Tracys will never learn," the Hood called out as Scott took a few steps closer. "You are no match for me. For you see, now I have both your father _and_ his lover!"

"Where's Gordon?"

The Hood shrugged as though the answer to that question were of no consequence to him. "Lying in amongst the trees, I would imagine. I don't need to kill him. I don't even need to kill you." He grabbed Jenny by her ponytail and shoved her forward. Scott shuddered at the look of fear on her face. "Your father has a fairly decent view of us from up there, wouldn't you say?"

Scott looked up. Even from this far away, in the glow of the Hummer's remains he could see tear tracks on Jeff's face. _If the Hood kills her...it'll kill **him**._

"Yes, I think he does. I shall enjoy watching his face as I take a second woman from his life." The Hood looked up at Jeff. For just a moment, his face turned serious. "How does it feel, Jeff Tracy? How does it feel to know the woman you love is about to die?" Then his features morphed into a sickly smirk. "I don't suppose you will tell me. But I know. It's _torture_. Isn't it, Jeff?"

"Leave her alone!" came Jeff's voice at last. "You've got me, just let her go."

"Surely you must be joking! She has betrayed me! All who betray me must die." He chuckled. "How do you think I keep such loyal followers? There must be consequences."

The Hood backed himself and Jenny up enough to where he was certain Jeff could see them both quite clearly. He pulled Jen's hair out of its ponytail and smoothed his hand along it, alternately caressing her cheek and fondling here and there on her body. And all the while his eyes were turned up to his enemy. It was as though he were in a trance, as though stuck in a moment he never wanted to end.

Jenny, too, was looking up at Jeff. The thing she'd feared the most was happening. Not her own death. But Jeff's. She knew once the Hood had disposed of her, Jeff would be next. He still had the rope in his hand. One false move and that bough would break. One false move and Jeff would hang. They were so far away from each other, and yet somehow she almost felt like he was wrapping his arms around her. In reality, his hands were tied behind his back, but she could feel him. She could feel his love, and in that instant she knew for sure that what they felt for each other was real. Only now, they would never get the chance to explore it.

* * *

Scott felt utterly helpless. If the Hood fell, the rope he held would break the branch that was keeping his father alive. All their weapons had been in the Hummer. He'd had no chance to grab one when he'd almost hit Gordon. And he couldn't risk speaking into his headset, but thankfully, always on the same wavelength, Virgil had figured that out and was feeding him information as to what he and his brothers were doing. 

He knew that at this very moment, the base of the tree upon which their father was precariously perched was within all three of his remaining brothers' sights. He also could tell that the Hood had no idea. Colonel Terry reported that his men had overpowered twenty of the Hood's not ten minutes from where Scott now stood. But Scott knew there was no time to wait for Terry and his men to get there. This was a Tracy life at stake. And Tracys would take care of it. If only he could somehow let Jenny know.

* * *

Only by chance did something catch her eye. She followed the tree trunk down to the ground, then peered beyond it. Jen was certain she'd seen something move. But when she turned to look at the Hood, he didn't seem to have noticed at all. He was still staring up at Jeff, seemingly oblivious to his surroundings. But Jen doubted he was that stupid. She looked beyond the tree again and that's when she saw him. Virgil! He was flattened to the back of it, and had only peeked around to get her attention. He made a motion with his hand, but she didn't understand what he wanted. Was she supposed to duck? Fall to the ground? Scream? Then she turned and looked at the Hood again. _Bastard._ She had a better idea. 

Glancing back at Virgil once more, she noted that he'd given her the thumbs-up sign. She looked askance at the Hood, who had, it seemed, just noticed the movement near the base of the tree. But for him, it was too late. Jenny swung her left arm out, connecting with his nose and sending him reeling backwards. As he fell, he pulled the rope along with him.

"NO!" Jenny cried when she heard the bough break.

Scott raced forward and grabbed the Hood in a choke hold as Jenny saw one of the other brothers, a blonde one, scurrying out onto the branch to which the noose was tied. Jeff struggled against it, his legs kicking. Time seemed to stop completely as they heard him wheeze as he swung to and fro. Virgil moved out from behind the tree along with another blonde brother...John...that was John...and they took up position beneath Jeff. The Hood began to struggle, so Scott punched him in the face. It served to knock him unconscious.

At last Alan cut through the rope and Jeff fell like a rock. Hands grasped and arms outstretched, Virgil and John managed to catch Jeff, but the force of impact knocked all three of them to the ground. Jenny ran to them as Scott pulled a semi-conscious Hood to his feet and headed for his father and brothers. Alan shimmied down the tree and joined them. Scott released the Hood to Virgil, who looked as though he might just break every bone in the bastard's body at a moment's notice.

Then Scott knelt at his father's side, loosened the noose and pulled it off over his head. "You okay, Dad?"

Jeff coughed and wheezed, taking deep breaths as he nodded his head. He looked up at his sons each in turn. They'd done it. They'd beat the Hood. Then his eyes widened and he grabbed Scott's shoulder to push himself to his feet. "Jenny?" he rasped.

"I'm here," she said, stepping out from behind the four men surrounding him. Jeff came toward her, arms outstretched and she launched herself into them, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She tried so hard not to cry, but relief overwhelmed her and the tears flowed.

"Shhh," he whispered, smoothing her hair. "It's okay. Everything will be okay now."

"What about this dickhead?" John asked, jerking a thumb to where Virgil still had the Hood in his grasp. "Jail?"

Scott snorted. "Jail's too _good_ for him." Then he turned to where his father had just stepped away from a red-eyed but very happy Jenny. "Father? You want to do the honors?"

Jenny's eyes widened. What were they going to do?

Jeff stepped forward and looked the Hood right in the eyes. "Where is Gordon?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he growled.

Jeff gently shoved Virgil away. And not-so-gently grabbed the Hood by his throat. "Tell me where he is or I'll show you what it felt like to have that rope around my neck."

Jenny took a step back. Jeff this angry was a frightening sight to behold.

The Hood sneered. "I killed him," he said. But before the words had time to sink in, he'd reached into his military-style jacket and pulled out a throwing knife. "Just like I'm going to kill _her_!" And before anyone could react, he whipped the knife outward.

All they heard was a small grunt. Jeff, his hand still tight around the Hood's throat, turned. All heads of his sons turned. Jenny's eyes widened as she looked down at her shirt, where a red stain had started to appear around the knife that was sticking out of her stomach. Her mouth opened and closed as she looked back up at Jeff. Her hand reached out to him before she staggered and fell to the ground.

"No," Jeff's chest heaved. He just stared at her limp body on the ground at his feet. His grip on the Hood's throat tightened. "No," he whispered. Gordon...he'd killed Gordon. He'd lost a son. He'd lost a son! And now Jenny...just like Lucy. Gone. Taken from him too soon. His heart felt like it would burst and then suddenly explode as he turned to the face the Hood one last time. His son. His new love. Face twisted into unrecognizable fury, his boys all took a step back, their eyes wide in shock and horror.

"How does it feel...Jeff?" the Hood rasped, trying unsuccessfully to remove Jeff's fingers and thumb from his throat. He tried to laugh but ended up just coughing instead. "You have failed," he continued. "You have lost your Gordon. _And_ your Jenny."

He couldn't take it anymore. What this man had done to hundreds of thousands of people over his lifetime. What he'd done to Jeff's family now, what he'd done to Jenny. "NO!" Jeff cried one last time. He twisted his hand and in the same split second his sons heard a sickening crunch. Jeff just looked at the motionless body of the Hood as it sagged from his hand. He recoiled in horror and dropped him, then fell to his knees, suddenly drained. No thought would enter his mind. He couldn't make sense of anything whirling around him.

_Gordon'sdeadGordon'sdeadGordon'sdead_.

"Dad?" Scott, John, Virgil and Alan looked up toward the sound of the voice. "Dad?"

"Gordon!" Alan whooped, running across the distance separating him from his stumbling brother. "_Gordon_!" The rest of his brothers gathered 'round, guffawing and slapping his shoulder and back as they welcomed him back to the land of the living and all tried to get out of him what had happened.

It left Jeff kneeling between the person he'd hated enough to kill and the woman who'd taught him to love again. He looked up toward his rowdy sons and half-smiled, thanking the heavens for their safety. Gordon wasn't dead. The Hood, as always, had lied. Colonel Terry's men came rushing up the road, seemingly a day late and a dollar short. When they saw the scene before them, they all came to a silent standstill.

Jeff's sons turned as one and faced their father, who had scooted over next to Jen's body. They bowed their heads as Jeff bowed his over her. Then his body stiffened. He reached a hand out and touched it to her neck. "Boys!" he suddenly yelled, scaring the living shit out of everyone there. "Get her to Two! _Now!_"

* * *

_God rest ye merry gentlemen, let nothing you dismay._

He lay back against the couch and folded his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. The music drifted over him and he smiled as the sound of the crackling fire reached his ears while the wind howled outside.

_Remember Christ our Savior was born on Christmas Day._

He heard the rustling in the kitchen and knew what was coming. He could already smell it, that rich, deep smell that could mean only one thing: hot cocoa.

_To save us all from Satan's power when we were gone astray._

"Jeff, you haven't fallen asleep already, have you?"

He opened his eyes and grinned as she walked into the room. Her long hair cascaded neatly around her face and down along her shoulders and arms. Her eyes twinkled in the lights from their Christmas tree, the one he'd gone out and chopped down himself.

"What, and miss your cocoa?" he teased, rising to his feet. She set the mugs down on the coffee table and smiled as she walked into his arms.

"Merry Christmas, Jeff."

His arms held her tight as he replied, "Merry Christmas." He leaned back and looked into her eyes. "Jenny."

And this time, Jeff knew he wouldn't be waking up.

_O tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy._ _O tidings of comfort and joy._

**The End**


End file.
